A mobile electronic device, such as a smartphone, tablet, notebook computer, etc., may have multiple operation states. For example, while a mobile device is not being used by its user, it may be in a power-saving or sleep state (e.g., the screen is dim or dark) in order to decrease power-consumption level and prolong battery life. In some cases, the mobile device may also be in an input locked state (e.g., the touchscreen or keypad of the mobile device is locked) so that the mobile device does not perform unintentional or accidental operations. In other cases, the mobile device may be security locked, such that a user is required to provide a correct password or personal identification number (PIN) in order to unlock and use the device. On the other hand, while the mobile device is being actively used by its user, it may be in a normal operation state (e.g., at full power level and with the screen or keypad unlocked and ready to receive user input).